


Day 12: Rimming

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [12]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Days Jalex Smut, 30 day smut challenge, Boys Kissing, College, Drinking, Drinking Games, From Prompt, Gay, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Never Have I Ever, Party, Rimming, Smut, Story within a Story, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, college party, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: During a game of never have I ever Jack ends up telling one of the many stories from the summer when he met Alex.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 23





	Day 12: Rimming

"Never have I ever... given a rim job." Taylor declares triumphantly. They're all pretty drunk at this point and Jack's still reeling from the fact they're in college and they're still playing games like never have I ever instead of flip cup or beer pong like normal people.

He knocks back his shot and everyone turns to look at him in shock and disbelief. "Fuck off." Zack states pointing an accusatory finger. "You have _not_ licked someone else's ass." Jack cannot imagine any reason why someone would say they had if they hadn't. It's not exactly a 'cool' thing to do. "Dude, who lies about that?" Vic asks, vocalising said thought.   
"Jack. Jack does, I call bullshit." Zack insists.   
"Why is it so hard to believe?" It's not like they don't know he's gay.  
"Just because you suck dick does not mean you've licked an asshole."

"What's it like?" Taylor asks, subtly moving the conversation beyond Zack's vehement denial. Jack gives a shrug.  
"Literally no different to licking any other body part." He's not sure what they're expecting but clearly, that was not it.  
"Doesn't it taste funny?" She presses, clearly looking for something more substantial.  
"Not if it's clean."

Vic makes a gagging noise as Zack shakes his head. "He's lying."  
"Why would I lie about this?"  
"Alright. If it's a true story, tell us about it. Who was he? How'd it happen?" Rian groans at that.   
"This is gonna be another sixteen-year-old Jack's gay summer story isn't it?" Jack can't help but laugh.   
"Afraid so dude."

When Jack was sixteen he and his family had spent the summer at his gran's beach house in Ocean City. That was where he met Alex. Before then Jack had never looked twice at another guy but now he couldn't imagine ever going back.

Alex was also on a family vacation except he'd come over from his home just outside of London. It was the accent that had first captured his attention but he'd very quickly been drawn in. Alex was stunning; hazel eyes that sparkled when he laughed, a crooked grin that always made him look like he was up to no good, a bubblegum pink fringe that seemed to be permanently in his eyes, a musical laugh that made Jack's heart soar and he was the most genuine and wonderful person Jack had ever met.

Jack wasn't sure he'd quite say it was love at first sight but he'd definitely been captivated by the boy from that very first moment. In the space of an afternoon, they'd gotten to know basically everything about each other and within a week Jack was so head over heels he hadn't even had the chance to freak out about his sexual confusion. Nothing else had seemed to matter.

Since Alex had been his first everything, whenever anyone asked him about his sexuality or his first time or pretty much anything within that ballpark Jack had no choice but to refer to that summer when everything changed. Since Rian had been friends with him before any of it had even happened, he'd heard it all and was sick to death of it. Hence his dubbing it his "sixteen-year-old gay summer" because apparently, it was as cheesy and cliched as a romcom.

"Wait what's this?" Taylor perks up excitedly at the prospect of gossip.  
"Jack spent the summer he turned sixteen discovering his gayness with this British dude he met on holiday." Rian tells her, taking a sip from his beer since the game has apparently been put on hold. "I'd like to think it was a little more romantic than that." Jack defends causing her to squeal.  
"Oh my god, you have to give me all the details!" 

"Later." Zack buts in. "We're supposed to be hearing about the rimming thing." He points out, expression still sceptical. She nods vigorously in agreement making Jack sigh. "Alright, alright. So we were in bed..."

_They were at the apartment Alex's family were renting for the duration of their stay. His parents had gone out for the evening so the boys were making the most of the alone time._

_Alex was a moaning mess above Jack as he pulled off his dick, causing him to whine. He pressed sloppy open mouth kisses up Alex's inner thigh before gently tracing his tongue over his perineum. Alex made a small choked noise. "Fuck Jack."_

_Jack smirked, repeating the action a few times, causing Alex's hips to buck up a little as he moaned. He slowly trailed lower until he was teasing his entrancing, tracing his way around the sensitive ring of muscle._

_Alex continued to gasp and moan above him, squirming at the sensation. "Oh god, oh god Jack. Don't stop!" He smirked a little, grabbing hold of Alex's hip in order to keep him still as he switched to a lapping motion._

_Alex's moans only got louder and more desperate as Jack continued, the sound making his dick twitch with want. Precum was starting to pool at Alex's navel as Jack slowly pushed his tongue further in. "Oh fuck!" He gasped, his hand coming down to grip in Jack's hair._

_Jack took that as a sign to keep going and began to thrust his tongue in and out as best he could, circling and lapping at random intervals to keep him on his toes. Based on the desperate noise Alex was making it was working. He was probably having way too much fun._

_Alex's legs began to tremble as Jack continued to push into him. He slowly pushed a finger in alongside his tongue causing Alex to release little choked moans. "Jack I'm so close." He panted. His eyes were screwed shut as every muscle in his body tensed. Jack began to speed up his motions, brushing Alex's prostate with his finger. "Fu-uck! Oh god!" His accent somehow sounded even hotter when he was this strung out and Jack couldn't help but moan against his entrance._

_Alex came rather violently, pulling on Jack's hair as he screamed his name, shooting all over his stomach. His whole body went limp as Jack sat up, his dick throbbing with want as he saw how recked Alex was. His face was pure ecstasy, eyes heavily lidded and jaw slack as he lay panting. "Holy fuck." Alex breathed. "That was... fuck. I mean... wow. Just wow." Jack laughed, leaning down and kissing him passionately.  
_ _"I'm gonna fuck you now." He stated as he pulled back smirking a little.  
"_ _You're damn right you are."_

Rian laughs hard at the face Zack pulls. "That was _way_ more information than I needed." He complains.   
"You asked for the story!" Rian laughs harder, shoving at his shoulder.  
"That doesn't mean I needed the detailed description of what his face looked like when he came!" Zack argues.

"So he came just from you licking his ass?" Taylor ignores the bickering, genuinely fascinated. Jack nods giving a small shrug as she laughs. "Damn man, Jack the wonder tongue."

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket as they continue to bicker and discuss his sex life.

_Lexi: Why does no one ever believe me when I tell them about you unless I go into ridiculous amounts of detail that they then complain about? :/ xx_

He chuckles softly to himself as he taps out a reply.

_I was just wondering the same thing xx_


End file.
